User blog:JohnConquest1/Fallout Equestria Terminology Blog
In this Blog I will detail some of Fallout Equestrias terminology and misc info that wouldn't fit or be deserving of mention on other pages. The purpose of this blog is to more easily explain verse related elements so confusion can be avoided with regards to VS Thread Discussions. With regards to events in Project Horizons, Fallout Equestria's most prominent side story, any changes that Project Horizons makes to the lore of the Original Story will be noted and described with a PH amendment beneath the original definition. Megaspells Megaspells are highly concentrated doses of magic gathered from various ponies or zebras that can be altered to various outcomes or results. Created by Fluttershy, the most common application of Megaspell magic seen throughout the story are Balefire bombs. Like real world Nuclear Power, these spells can be used in various other areas of science such as with Celestia Prime or The Gardens of Equestria. Balefire Megaspells that emit highly concentrated radioactive dragon breath throughout a wide spread area of effect when detonated. Very similar in effective use to Real World nuclear weapons. One major difference between the two is the latent necro magic that the bombs amplify as well. Creatures killed near the maximum effective radius of these bombs will often resurrect as Ghouls due to this (Example: Steelhooves). Small versions of these Balefire bombs, called Balefire Eggs, can be mounted to portable weaponry, similar to Fallouts own "Fat Man" Weapon. Ghouls Ghouls are regenerative undead ponies created by the latent magic of Balefire. They often appear horrifically disfigured due to the nature of their resurrection. There are 2 predominant kinds of Ghouls that appear in Fallout Equestria, feral, and sane ghouls. The closer a Ghoul was to the detonation site of a Balefire bomb, the more feral they seemingly become once resurrected. Ghouls, depending on the degree of feral, often exhibit and repeat patterns of their previous life before their transformation. They do not need to eat or sleep, and can live off of pure radiation alone. The rarest of all Ghoul varieties are Canterlot Ghouls. Canterlot Ghouls are significantly stronger than their brethren and are completely immune to the effects of Pink Cloud. Steelhooves is also a Canterlot Ghoul, and for a time was the last of his kind when The Enclave leveled Canterlots Ruins. Pink Cloud A Variant of Megaspell gas developed by the Zebra Empire. It has the distinct ability to completely rot and alter the matter of what it comes into contact with to meld with objects around it. It can make clothing stick to a pony or in more extreme cases, meld water together like ribbons. Canterlot was chosen to be the sole designated target of the Pink Cloud bomb and the substance still permeates The Canterlot ruins 200 years later. It is for this reason that the living are ill advised to go anywhere near Canterlot less they want to meld to their surroundings and die a slow death. Star Weapons Throughout Fallout Equestria it's mentioned similar to our own world that stars are the binding point for religion and basic philosophy. Celestia and Luna came from and control the stars for the ponies. While the Zebras fear the stars. Long ago when the planet was still in its infancy meteors landed from the heavens with great intensity. The materials of these meteorites, when molded into weapons often drove their users to the brink of insanity with a strong bloodlust for the souls of others. The Zebras came to fear these weapons and controllers of the stars as being too powerful and needing to be stopped. Its for these reasons that Pony and Zebra tensions further escalated in the story. Star Weapons, even with the prevalence of Megaspells were still regarded as immensely more powerful for their knowledge and what they provided to the advancement of magic and military might. *'PH:' Project Horizons adds to this by making the meteor a sentient being that hungers for destruction. Pushing and pulling on ponies and zebras to kill themselves and develop a means for it to reawaken its true power. Star Blaster The strongest known conventional portable weapon in The Wasteland. It is stronger in power than the Balefire Egg Launcher and ignores any substance that would come between it and its intended target. A small ray gun that shoots a white beam of light that upon impact will completely destroy whatever living being it comes into contact with. As with other Star Weapons, it is addictive and will feed its user with thoughts of destroying others. The weapon itself is impossibly rare and there are only 2 known Star Blasters in the story. One being in DJ PON3's possession, and the other in Autumn Leaf's. Black Book A book created by Zebra mystics who went mad by the Stars. The book the resolute progenitor in the rapid development of weaponized magic, such as Megaspells. It tempts whoever wields it to become a emissary of chaos like other star weapons. Rarity who herself was an addict of the book used the books own soul magic to create the Mane Six Statuettes, as a portable means to the protective magic of the Elements of Harmony. Ponies who wield all six statuettes can resist the book and other star weapons powers. Category:Blog posts